


A Thoughtful Gesture

by StefWrites



Series: Haddock Family Fluff [7]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, father and daughter fluff, i love the haddock family so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 13:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18099893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StefWrites/pseuds/StefWrites
Summary: Hiccup had a bad day and his daughter knows just the thing to make it better.





	A Thoughtful Gesture

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a really sweet headcanon by @fulltimeviking on Tumblr! :) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! It's super short but nothing but sweet and pure father/daughter fluff.

Her father had a bad day. It was so bad that he didn’t smile that usual goofy grin or laugh his usual dorky laugh that Zephyr always looked forward to each and every day. And it was so bad that she could tell by the dark circles under her father’s usual bright eyes the next morning that he hadn’t slept a wink the previous night.

And when he left the house without saying anything but the usual kiss on her and her mother’s cheek and a ruffle of her brother’s hair, Zephyr knew exactly what she was going to do that day.

Whenever she’d had a bad day, her dad either came home with a brand new leather notebook that had a dragon emblem on it or her name carved in the bottom. He’d wipe the tears away with his thumb, place her in his lap, and teach her how to draw something new.

He did anything he could to get her mind off the bad day and it always worked.

And ever since their trip to the Hidden World, she’d been learning and practicing how to draw the different dragons - especially Toothless and Stormfly. So, she walked into her father’s study after he left for the day so she could use her father’s many sketchbooks from the times when dragons roamed the archipelago as a reference because she’d never drawn a dragon without her dad’s help before.

But today was going to be that day and she was going to make sure of it.

By the time the afternoon rolled around, she had a pile of crunched up sheets of paper by her feet. Only because faces were…hard. She was getting better at drawing the body and the legs and the feet, but faces always made her frustrated.

Zephyr was always amazed and in awe by the way that her father could draw the different emotions. It always seemed so easy for him and each and every time you could tell the exact emotion the dragon or Viking was feeling just with one single look.

And she kept going back to that day on the boat when she saw the look on Toothless’ face when he finally recognized who it was standing in front of him. It was that look of pure…joy - wide playful eyes and a gummy grin so cute it still made her giggle every time she envisioned it.

Her tiny hand was covered in charcoal and was shaking from having kept it in the same position all day, but she finally finished it by the time she heard her mom and brother walk in the house and prepare dinner.

Zephyr strolled into the kitchen to meet them - her sketchbook with the drawing tucked underneath her arm - and sat at the table while swinging her legs in the air and eagerly waiting for her dad to walk through the front door.

When he did, she noticed that the dark circles and furrowed brows still hadn’t gone away.

She scurried out of her seat and over to his awaiting strong and warm arms that opened the second he saw her dashing towards him. She noticed the little smile that tugged at the corners of his lips the second she wrapped her arms around his neck - her sketchbook still held tightly in her hands.

“How was your day, daddy?” Zephyr asked him as she loosened the grip around his neck and looked him the eyes.

Hiccup sighed, “Tiring…”

“I’m sorry.” She spoke and frowned for only a moment. She looked down at her book and opened to the page that the drawing was safely tucked away in, “ _But_  I made you something today to help make you feel better.”

“You  _did_?” Hiccup asked her, fully curious at what his young daughter was pulling out of the sketchbook he’d given her for Snoggletog.

Zephyr nodded and pulled it out. She held the drawing out in front of his eyes, “I hope you like it.” She spoke, her voice shaking from the slight nerves of showing her father something she’d drawn all on her own.

Hiccup’s eyes slowly filled with thick tears at the rims as he grabbed the paper from his daughter with the hand that wasn’t wrapped around her tiny waist. He recognized the drawing as the moment not too long ago when even after ten years, his best friend still recognized who he was and looked at him with that same drooling grin. And to make it even better, his own daughter had drawn it just for him because she’d known he’d had a stressful day that made him want to pull his hair out.

But the bad days were far behind him as he looked at the drawing - realizing just how skilled his daughter had become at the craft over the years - and then as he glanced over at her and looked into her bright blue eyes that were exactly like her mother’s.

“Do you like it?” She asked him, a tad worried and wringing her small hands.

“I love it.” He told her and brought her closer to his chest, hugging her tightly and pressing a kiss to the top of her head, “This, right here,” Hiccup shook the photo still in his hand, “is by far my favorite drawing of Toothless. And you know why?”

Zephyr shook her head.

“Because you drew it for me.”

And his daughter smiled that wide grin that showed all her tiny teeth and made his heart feel like it was flying up in the clouds. It was the same smile that he’d do anything for.

After he’d set her down so she could show her mom and younger brother the drawing she was so proud of, he took it and pinned it up on the wall in front of his desk with all the other drawings she’s made in the past. He did that so that each and every time he started to get stressed over a speech or plans or whatever it was, he could look up from his work, see that drawing, and be reminded of not only this day but of the sweet gesture made by his thoughtful daughter.

 


End file.
